The disclosure proceeds from a hydraulic block for a hydraulic unit for controlling the brake pressure of a vehicle brake system with traction control.
DE 10 2007 047 124 A1, for example, discloses a hydraulic unit having such a hydraulic block. This hydraulic unit controls the brake pressure in two brakes circuits hydraulically separated from one another. For registering the brake pressure prevailing in the two brake circuits, sockets for multiple pressure sensors are formed on the hydraulic block, wherein at least one pressure sensor is assigned to each brake circuit. For production engineering reasons and design space reasons these sockets are in each case arranged at the internal, closed end of a fluid-ducting blind bore. The number of blind bores provided therefore corresponds to the number of sockets or pressure sensors.
Blind bores are produced by a metal cutting process, for example by boring, and thereby account for a significant proportion of the machining costs of a hydraulic block. Furthermore, only a limited block volume is available on the hydraulic block in which to accommodate these blind bores. A minimum interval between the blind bores is necessary in order to prevent the possibility of fluid under high pressure passing from the one brake circuit into the other brake circuit. The block volume, of necessity therefore, increases with the number of bores and sockets on a hydraulic block. The blind bores moreover open out onto the surroundings of the hydraulic block and in the area of their orifice must be sealed by a closing element, preferably in the form of a pressed-in ball. The number of closing elements increases the number of components, the assembly outlay and the weight of the hydraulic unit, along with the risk of an unacceptable leakage.